I Promise to Love You Forever
by Madzises
Summary: Marah wants revenge. She'll do anything to get it. Even hurting the one she loves. Sequel to The Road to Recovery (for all you NS lovers out there, let me make this clear, NO ONE DIES)
1. Prologue

Heyo! This is a sequel to The Road to Recovery. So if you haven't read that, I recommend reading it first!

* * *

Andrea was sitting at the cliff top. She was thinking of what happened a week ago. When she was upset with Dustin. Marah and Kapri had attacked her. Kapri shot a lightning bolt at her and she had fallen off the edge of the cliff top. It was thanks to Dustin that she was still here today. Dustin quietly walked up from behind her.

"Hey" he whispered.

He sat down next to her. Andrea laid her head on his shoulder. Dustin put an arm around her shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Dustin asked.

"Last week" Andrea mumbled in reply.

Dustin gently ran his hand down her arm where the scars were from being cut on the rocks.

"You okay?" he questioned.

Andrea nodded her head.

"Dustin, whenever I'm with you my world's perfect." Andrea smiled turning to look at Dustin.

"I love you A.J." he grinned.

"Love you too Dusty."

They shared a quick sweet kiss. Suddenly, their morphers went off.

"What is it Cam?" Andrea asked urgently.

"Kelzacs and a lot of them to." came Cam's reply.

"We're on our way!"


	2. A Need for Revenge

Heys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (Some of you might be thinking someone's going to be killed. Don't worry. Someone will get injured, but not killed)

* * *

"We're on our way!"

When Dustin and Andrea got to the battlefield, they were surprised to see so many Kelzacs at once.

"Ready?" Dustin asked.

"Ready!" Andrea replied.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" they said together.

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Plants!"

Andrea and Dustin both flipped into the battle. Shane and Tori were already at it.

"Nice of you to show!" Tori teasingly yelled to Andrea.

"Shut up Tori!" Andrea groaned.

Their conversation ended there for a moment as they fought off all of the Kelzacs. Suddenly, Marah showed up.

Andrea shot a death glare at Marah. Her sister had almost killed her!

"Easy A.J.!" Dustin spoke soothingly to Andrea.

Andrea didn't listen. She wanted revenge. Hell, she'd almost died! Marah and Kapri deserved to be destroyed!

"Listen to Dustin Andrea! Don't put yourself in harms way! We'll help you get revenge! Just calm down!" Tori instructed.

Andrea finally backed down. She was still really mad though.

"Where's your sister? To scared to face us?" Andrea taunted.

"Look behind you!" came a voice from behind Andrea. Andrea turned around. A lightning bolt was shot at Andrea. She fell to the ground.

"Ow." Andrea moaned.

Kapri and Marah snickered as they watched Andrea painfully get up.

"You really think that was funny don't you?" Andrea smiled, "Well, if ya did, you can take it up with us."

Andrea swept her arms out. Shane, Tori, and Dustin were at her side in an instant.


	3. Weird Battles

Heys! Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

Marah and Kapri looked annoyed.

"This is _so _not fair!" Marah whined.

They went back to Lothor's ship.

Andrea still looked ticked at the thought of not being able to pound Marah and Kapri. The Rangers demorphed and headed back to Ninja Ops. Sensei and Cam were waiting there for them.

"Well done Rangers." Sensei praised.

The Rangers bowed.

"Unless any of you object, I'm going riding." Andrea informed.

"I'll come too. Let's race." Dustin suggested.

"Your on!"

Dustin and Andrea ninja-streaked out of Ops. They stopped to pull on their motocross gear. Getting at the starting line, someone called go. They sped off. Staying at the same pace most of the time. Once nearing the end, Andrea sped foreword. She passed Dustin and came out first. They stopped. Andrea and Dustin pulled their helmets off.

"Your getting faster." Andrea complimented.

Their morphers beeped. Looking around, Andrea answered it.

"Andrea here. What's up?" she asked.

"Kelzaks in the city. We'll contact the others." Cam answered.

"We're on our way."

Andrea and Dustin ran towards the city. Running eventually turning into ninja-streaking. They got to the city.

"Ready?" Dustin asked.

"Ready." Andrea replied.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Plants!"

They started attacking the Kelzaks. Shane and Tori showed up a few minutes after.

"Nice of you to show!" Andrea taunted Tori's earlier comment.

"Shut up!" Tori groaned.

Almost as quickly as they came, the Kelzaks were destroyed.

"Okay, is it just me dudes, or was that way easier than usual?" Dustin asked.

"Its not just you." Andrea assured.

A sudden explosion was erupted. They were thrown in the air from the force.


End file.
